Shingeki no Ai
by MiicaHatake
Summary: Una noche gélida, una cabaña abandonada, Eren y Rivaille... ¿Qué pasará?


Aquella noche estaba fría como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. La legión de reconocimiento avanzaba a pasos trémulos entre la maleza y con sus ojos revoloteando de un lado a otro sin cesar. A la cabeza, el sargento Rivaille guiaba a ese valiente escuadrón en una misión de reconocimiento en búsqueda de titanes que en un futuro pudieran molestar el bienestar de la ciudad amurallada. El crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies y las respiraciones que dejaban salir una pequeña nube de vaho eran las únicas acompañantes en la noche donde todo ocurrió. Eren, al lado de una callada Mikasa, caminaba cabizbajo pero siempre atento, pensando en los fuertes sentimientos que habían surgido hacia el sargento más joven jamás conocido. No era de extrañarse que el joven Jaeger estuviera tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no podía entender con exactitud si era amor, admiración o enamoramiento y fue justo después de que el Sargento los hubiera salvado a él, Mikasa, Armin y Riko. Desde ahí, no había podido dejar de pensar en su mirada impasible, su rostro serio y en sus órdenes claras y concisas. Muy poco le importó que Rivaille le hubiera golpeado en el juicio, más bien lo había asumido como un daño colateral que tuvo que sufrir para poder ayudar al hombre.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó como el escuadrón aminoraba su marcha y se detenía en unas cabañas abandonadas. Mikasa lo observó y le llamó en voz baja.

—Eren...

—Ah? —dijo el mencionado mirando hacia todos lados levemente aturdido.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —cuestionó ella con su fría mirada.

—Nada relevante... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y huyendo a la escrutiñadora mirada de su amiga.

Rivaille observó con una mirada de autentico asco la polvareda que levantaba uno de los muebles al ser movido por un soldado, entornó levemente los parpados al ver la suciedad en el suelo y las paredes de aquella cabaña; con un suspiro de total hastío abandonó la estancia y presuroso les dio indicaciones a los soldados.

—Pasaremos aquí la noche, mañana al despuntar el alba retomaremos el camino.

Los soldados le miraron y sonrieron en señal de entendimiento y apoyo, el frío comenzaba a calar los huesos y les congelaba los pies lo que hacía que se les dificultara el caminar. Uno a uno se levantó y fueron metiendo su equipamiento dentro de aquellas sucias cabañas que los resguardaría del gélido clima nocturno. Rivaille había dejado bien en claro, tres personas por cabaña y habían cinco de ellas lo que daba como resultado quince personas bajo su cargo incluyendo a Eren.

Estaba todo acordado, en la cabaña principal estarían Eren, Mikasa y Rivaille. El joven Jaeger casi quiso sonreír, casi porque para su mala fortuna, su hermana adoptiva también estaría allí, lo que hacía que se le dificultara más el poder acercarse al Sargento. Eren metió rápidamente sus pertenencias dentro de la cabaña y cuando yacieron todas dentro, observó que Mikasa las guardaba pero en la cabaña de Armin, se acercó a ella con paso lento y tomándola suavemente de un brazo la apartó donde nadie pudiera escucharlos.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —respondió ella—. Ni muerta duermo en la misma cabaña que aquel loco.

—No le llames así —respondió conteniendo su enojo—. Creo que a veces deberías conocer mejor a las personas antes de juzgar.

Eren se fue de allí muy molesto, sin darle tiempo a Mikasa de contestarle alguna cosa que pudiera refutar su teoría de que ella no se tomaba el tiempo de conocer mejor a las personas. Bufando y azotando la puerta con un sonoro ruido se metió dentro de la cabaña. Tan enojado estaba, que no notó como el Sargento ya estaba allí, con un tapabocas cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y con un paño mojado limpiando la mesa.

—Hola, Eren —dijo sobresaltando al muchacho recién llegado.

—Me has asustado, Rivaille —respondió este llevándose una mano al pecho.

—No ha sido mi intención —contestó con simpleza volviendo a la tarea de limpieza.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Eren cuando Rivaille cogió una escoba y comenzó a barrer el polvo.

—De por ahí —dijo mientras sacaba el polvo del lugar.

Por toda respuesta Eren arrugó levemente el entrecejo y pudo contemplar con cierto mohín divertido como su Sargento ventilaba la estancia, barría el polvo y sacudía las cortinas. Así que no era sólo un rumor, si era un obsesivo por el orden y la limpieza.

Se recostó en una de las dos camas que había allí estirando sus entumecidos músculos y soltando lo que parecía un suave ronroneo de placer, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dormitar levemente. En su sueño, Rivaille había dejado su escoba y paño olvidados por algún sitio y corría a subirse encima de él a besarlo como poseso, desnudarlo con zarpazos consistentes y enterrarse en él como la mejor de las espinas. Despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió la fría brisa colarse a través de sus fosas nasales y se quedó contemplando completamente embelesado como su Sargento se despojaba de su tapabocas volviendo a mostrar todo su rostro imperturbable y como el viento mecía las suaves hebras que conformaban su oscuro cabello. Eren suspiró involuntariamente cuando Rivaille comenzó a sacarse la ropa sucia de polvo para cambiarlas por unas más cómodas para dormir, en ese punto ya estaba completamente sonrojado, el Sargento volteó a verlo y se le acercó a paso lento y seguro.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Eren? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—N-nada —contestó este, evadiendo la mirada.

Rivaille colocó su mano sobre la frente de Eren haciendo que este por inercia cerrara los ojos y tragara saliva.

—Mmm pues estás colorado y caliente, creo que tienes fiebre —sentenció el Sargento.

«Sí, caliente sobre todo.» pensó Eren dejando salir el aire por la nariz.

—Iré a traerte agua —avisó Rivaille mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Eren sólo en la cama.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? se preguntó Jaeger bufando y tapando su rostro con ambas manos. Recordó que una vez su madre le dijo que tenía que ser valiente y precisamente no lo estaba siendo al no confesarle sus sentimientos a Rivaille... ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si el Sargento no daba señales de querer entablar relaciones más allá de unos simples compañeros de escuadrón? la cabeza de Eren era un nudo, una maraña de pensamientos. Barajó las posibilidades de un éxito y un rechazo y se tuvo que conformar con saber que al menos no se quedó con la incertidumbre. Estaba decidido, lo haría.

Rivaille volvió unos minutos después con un vaso de agua para el "enfermo", se lo entregó en manos y fue a cerrar las ventanas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Jaeger yacía levantado y a muy poca distancia suya, respirando por la boca cuan persona que ha corrido una maratón y con su voz más enronquecida de lo normal, se dirigió a él algo titubeante.

—Rivaille... —se acomodó el cabello—. ¿Me odiarías por querer hacer algo que siempre he deseado?

— ¿Q-qué cosa? —cuestionó el Sargento.

—Esto...

Eren se abalanzó sobre la boca de Rivaille como un animal tras su presa, apresando al hombre entre sus brazos y violentando su espacio personal. Adentro la lengua buscando con ímpetu la contraria para llevarlas a una sensual lucha donde no se buscaba un vencedor. Eren se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos al máximo al notar como las manos de su Sargento hacían un sondeo por toda su espalda y sus caderas. Rivaille era el que llevaba el ritmo. Lento al principio y desaforado al final y cuando se separaron por falta de aire mantuvieron sus frentes unidas mientras un hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas en un silencioso contrato de pertenencia.

—Por favor no me odies —pidió algo angustiado.

—Shh no lo hago —contestó el Sargento mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Sólo te pido una cosa...

— ¿Qué?

—Nunca más me ocultes nada.

Y volvieron a unir sus labios, en un beso suave que después fue transformándose en uno sensual y demandante. Rivaille levantó a Eren y este cerró sus piernas en torno a la cadera del Sargento. Mientras se besaban, Rivaille caminó hacia la cama cayendo con Eren encima viendo como el muchacho se despojaba de su camisa de dormir y comenzaba a desabrochar la suya propia. Las manos codiciosas de Jaeger se movieron hacia el cinturón de Rivaille desabrochándolo, luego desprendió los botones del pantalón y con un rápido y contundente movimiento, lo despojó de su prenda inferior. Se alzó entre las piernas de Rivaille para poder quitarse su propio pantalón y cuando logró su cometido, volvió a sentarse sobre la pelvis del Sargento besándolo lujuriosamente mientras palpaba aquella dureza que tanto tiempo se había tardado en tener entre sus dedos.

—Mmm... —un sonido escapó de la boca de Rivaille sin que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

—Rivaille... —dijo Eren en tono juguetón—. No sabía que te gustara tanto.

—Cállate y no pares —fue la contundente orden del Sargento, haciendo que Eren sonriera y volviera a su trabajo.

Eren comenzó a frotar impúdicamente ambas erecciones a través de sus respectivas ropas interiores consiguiendo más sonidos extraños que escapaban de la garganta de Rivaille. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su cuerpo vibraba de puro éxtasis al saber que por fin aquella noche iba a ser uno con su Sargento. Llevó dos de sus dedos dentro de su boca y sin dejar de moverse sobre la pelvis de Rivaille comenzó a ensalivarlos para luego llevarlos dentro de su ropa interior y suavemente penetrarse con uno. La sensación era molesta, moviéndolo en círculos lo adentraba y sacaba con premeditada lentitud. Cuando creyó estar listo para un segundo dedo lo adentró, sintió algo más que una molestia y para poder soportar el dolor paró todo el movimiento haciendo que Rivaille alzara su cabeza y se deleitara con la imagen de un Eren completamente sonrojado, sudado por el esfuerzo y con su mano dentro de su ropa interior. No lo pudo aguantar más. De un sólo movimiento quedó encima de un sorprendido Eren, le quitó su ropa interior y se quitó la suya propia arrojándolas por cualquier lado. Besó fervientemente en la boca al joven soldado y a falta de un mejor lubricante se embadurnó su erecto pene con saliva llevándolo sobre la semi prepara entrada de Jaeger. Cerró su mano en torno a la olvidada erección de Eren y cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente relajado se adentró lentamente en aquel esfínter. Eren chilló de dolor y colocó un bazo sobre su boca mordiendo para poder soportar la intromisión, respirando agitadamente por la nariz y con sus párpados tapando fuertemente sus ojos, dejó que el Sargento entrara por completo. Al sentirse llenado abrió los ojos y descubrió el rostro de Rivaille observándolo detenidamente con su rostro sereno pero con sus pupilas ardiendo en deseo. Asintió sonriendo levemente y enseguida Rivaille comenzó a moverse. Cuando las leves estocadas ya no eran suficientes para Eren, se lo hizo saber a Rivaille pidiendo por más. Éste obedeció y al mismo tiempo que embestía rápidamente el cuerpo, reanudó la masturbación sobre el pene de Jaeger. El ambiente se volvió abrumador, los obscenos sonidos de las caderas rebotando y los gemidos nacientes de ambas gargantas eran todo lo que irrumpían en la tranquilidad de aquella cabaña. Al cabo de unos minutos el cuerpo de Eren no resistió y se corrió copiosamente sobre su vientre y sobre la mano de su Sargento, unas rudas embestidas más acompañadas de un ronco y varonil gemido fueron los que anunciaron el clímax de un agotado Rivaille que se dejó caer encima de Eren que lo esperaba con sus brazos abiertos.

Cuando lograron regularizar sus respiraciones, Rivaille salió de Eren tumbándose a su lado. Jaeger le cogió la mano y se quedaron disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de sopor post-orgásmico.

— ¿Qué hay de Mikasa? —preguntó Rivaille minutos después.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Le contesto Eren.

—Está enamorada de ti —revelo el sargento.

—Mikasa es... Mikasa es una buena amiga pero lo siento por ella... yo ya tengo alguien a quien amar.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rivaille sonrió de forma sincera mientras apretaba la mano de Eren más fuerte como queriendo fundirlas.


End file.
